The Dance
by crazyaboutto
Summary: A Kayley story. The things happens in 1x17 party. Hayley sees Genevieve and Klaus talking and flirting. What will she do? Read and find out! :) For now it's one shot. But I can be convinced. Hope you enjoy! :)


_for now it's one-shot__but I can be convinced. Plz write __reviews!_

**Chapter 1 **

**Hayley's POV**

It's been a month since I've come here, The Abattoir. Nothing changed. Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey playing. Then somebody touched my arm. "Care for dance?"

"Elijah!" I hugged him. "Of course!" He replaced his hand on my waist. I held his hand. We began to dance. "It's weird to be back here."

"Not unpleasant I hope." I smiled him.

Then I saw Klaus talking to a redhead. "Who is she, The one talking to Klaus? I've never seen her before."

"She. is. Genevieve. She is one of the reason why Rebekah left. She ordered werewolves to bite her. So Klaus can learn the truth about 1919."

"So what is she doing here? I thought Klaus would kill her the second he's done with her. And yet she is alive."

"Apparently she had a crush on Klaus in 1919. Possibly still has a crush on Klaus. And now she is the Queen Witch. If we kill her, there will be a war between vampires and witches." Ouch! Somehow that hurt.

I began to listen Klaus and Genevieve's conversation thanks to werewolf super hearing. "You look stunning love."

"Thank you." Redhead smirked. "Do you like my dress?"

"Well truth to be told it suited you perfect." I began to look them. I don't know why but I frowned.

"I chose for you. I thought you would like it. And clearly my guess was right." She got close to him to kiss him. I stopped dancing with Elijah. And began to breath heavily.

Then Klaus didn't kiss her. He whispered her ear. "I have things to do. Give me an hour. Then I will reward you in way you cannot possibly fathom." He smirked. And redhead chuckled.

"What's wrong Hayley?" It was Elijah.

"NOTHING!" I yelled. Then everybody stared at me. Even redhead even Klaus.

Klaus came near me in a second. "I see our little wolf decided to come back." I didn't say anything. We just looked each other's eyes. A new song began. "I leave you two alone." He looked at me and Elijah.

He turned to go. I held his arm. "Wanna dance?" He looked surprised. "Elijah if you excuse me." I turned to Elijah. He nodded and went to bar.

"What do I owe you this pleasure, little wolf?"

"Can't somebody want to dance with the father of her child?"

"Well if the father is me, not a lot of people want." After second he looked at the Redhead. Then smirked.

I realized what this smirk means. I felt the anger growing inside me. "What's the deal with witches? Genevieve?"

He turned to me. "We have a deal with witches. Tonight I'll firm this up."

"You are not going to replace her as our daughter's mother."

"No one said that Hayley!" He called me Hayley. He always calls me Little Wolf. Only calls me Hayley when he is angry. He stopped dancing. Went to upstairs. Suddenly all the music stopped. "Ladies and gentleman I'm sure you all would like to know the reason for which I am holding this ball. Let us begin with a toast. Reunion of species. Witches, werewolves, vampires and dirty cops." He lifted his glass then everyone else in the hall lifted their glass, too. Then he went inside.

I wanted to go after him but a sound stopped me. "You're so lucky honey. You are carrying his child." She looked up to see The Redhead, Genevieve. "I would do anything to be you. You slept with him and now you're carting his child. However you don't deserve it. If I were in your place, everything would be better. But don't worry. I will get what I want." After saying this, she left. Before that she gave me devil's look.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. So I went upstairs, to Klaus. He was talking with Jackson. I listened them.

"After Hayley gives birth, you will give her to us or we will get her in our ways." It was Jackson. How dare he talk about me like I'm a thing.

"I can't promise you anything Jackson. It's Hayley's choice. If she wants to stay, we have plenty rooms. If she wants to go, she can go and she can visit our child sometimes. But if you ever threaten my family again" Klaus pinned Jackson to wall. "IT WILL BE LAST THING YOU DO IN THIS WORLD!" I can't believe my eyes, my ears. All those days I thought Jackson is a gentleman and Klaus is a DICK. But now everything's upside down. Klaus is protecting me, defending me against Jackson.

I got inside. "What the hell is going on here?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it.

Klaus and Jackson looked at me at the same time. "Jackson didn't want to do something that I want, so I'm teaching his lesson." Klaus released his grib on Jackson's neck.

Jackson spoke. "And I was saying I get what I want." I can't believe him. He is still lying.

"Be careful about what you want Jacky." It was Klaus. His sexy British accent. Whatever he says. It's just amazing. And thanks to pregnancy hormones. His voice turns me on. But I can't deal with it now.

"Jackson Give us a moment! Okay?" He nodded and left.

Klaus turned to me. "I was teaching him something, little wolf. No big deal."

I went to him. And kissed him. But I meant to his his cheeks not his sweat pink-red lips. But it felt amazing. First he shocked then he responded. "Thank you." I whispered. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me for an another kiss. This one was better. It's just getting better and better. He wrapped his arms around me.

Then someone knocked the door. Somebody interrupt our kiss. I'll kill him. "Hey!" It was readhead bitch. She saw us kissing and yet kept talking. Okay I'll still kill her. "I was going to tell you that I'm ready for my rewards." She approached us. But I was in still Klaus's arms. That bitch never gets tired, huh? Can't she see that we are making out? Or she is doing this on purpose? Of course she is. She can do anything to get Klaus. Of course she wouldn't mind if I have feelings for Klaus. That bitch.

Klaus spoke. If he didn't speak, I would kill her right now. "Genevieve! We can postpone that. I'm busy right now as you see."

"It's okay. I can wait. I waited 100 years. I can wait a few hours more. Then she sat on the chair in the room we are in. She looked at us. She is just so annoying. Ugh!

"You tired little wolf?" He asked looking down at me. I wasn't but I nodded. 8 months pregnant was taking its toll on me. But I don't want them together, alone, at night. She can rape my baby daddy. He vamp-speeded us to my room. He tucked me into bed and the turned to leave quietly.

"Klaus? Stay?" I asked in an innocent voice. I hope it was innocent. This was my chance. Out there, there are Caroline, Cami and finally Genevieve. He have to stay with me. He nodded and came back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Not there." I pointed my side. He sat by my side. Then I wrapped my arms to him to not let him go.

He looked at me before stumbling through his next words. "Well, love. Do you want to do our one-night-stand's cuddling now?" I remembered. We didn't cuddle up. But now here we are. Actually his cuddling felt so warm. I wish we would did this before. Slowly I closed my eyes. I hope he won't go to that Redhead Bitch Genevieve.


End file.
